My Bloody Valentine
by Devastation-Eve
Summary: Jealousy can work it's way into someone's soul. Not just their mind, their entire being, until they're nothing but envy. Raw Envy. Love is a selective thing. A sad kind of AkuDem and bullets of Zemyx whizzing past. Full summary inside.


A/N: Alright, here is my third story. And yeah, I'm sorry; another one shot. But I've been dying to write a story like this, so here it is. And…it's been updated! Whoo! After a time sucking two years-oh my god, to which I am SO so incredibly sorry for- it's finally checked and redone! Murder scene is as graphic as it's going to get, and a few things have been changed. Yay!

**Disclaimer:** _(I've been horrible at remembering these things)_** I don't own anything in this fanfiction nor do I make a profit from writing this. This is simply for entertainment. Axel, Zexion, Demyx, and Namine do not belong to me, neither do the lyrics from the wonderful song** Bloody Valentine** by** _Good Charlotte. _

_**Warning: This fiction is rated M because of a somewhat descriptive sex scene between two MALES. Meaning this is yaoi. If you don't like yaoi, get out now. And if you don't like the way I wrote this, and you didn't like what happened, don't complain. It's just a story. And another thing, there WILL be blood in this. Hence the name. If you're so squeamish that you can't read about blood and murder, I suggest you not read this. Thank you and enjoy the show!**_

_Full summary: Jealousy can work its way into someone's soul. Not just their minds, their entire beings, until they're nothing but envy. Raw Envy. Love is a selective thing. It unites two people without caring about consequences or who the two people are. Hearts are complicated muscles. So complicated it will make someone risk everything just to be with their love. Sometimes even kill..._

_Oh my love_

_Please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands_

_And, we'll start a new life _

_I don't know much at all_

_And I don't know wrong from right_

_But all I know is that I love you_

_Tonight._

Demyx cuddled up to his boyfriend, burying his face in his black tee shirt as the horror film flickered on the television, loud booms of thunder and flashes of lightning coming in from the stormy night. A scream came from the woman on the television as a meat cleaver was driven through her skull and the red head wrapped his arm protectively around Demyx's small waist, hugging his hip with his long fingers. He played with his belt loop as the sandy blond let out a whimper and clung to his spicy smelling lover, hiding his face in the others chest once again. Thunder echoed around the room and Demyx jumped in surprise and promptly blushed, embarrassed that he was getting so worked up. He _always_ got worked up about horror movies; the thunder storm was no help. And Axel wasn't helping either as he leaned over and whispered soft, scary things in Demyx's ear making the younger squeak and cling to him tighter.

"Axeeeeeeelll! Don't spook me like that! Meany!" He hit Axel playfully on the chest, looking up at him with big green eyes and a pouting lip. Axel chuckled softly and swooped down to plant a kiss on Demyx's soft lips.

"I'm just playing, Demy." He replied, flashing Demyx a smirk that made the boy shiver pleasantly. _He always has that affect on me…_He thought with a blush, making Axel chuckle again and bend down slowly to kiss him sweetly. Demyx wrapped both arms around Axel's neck as the pyro shifted on the couch, pulling the sandy blond into his lap to kiss him deeply, groping around to find the remote and turn the horror movie off and wrap his arms around Demyx's waist again. In the dark they kissed, mouths open and panting as tongues entwined and danced in a passionate tango as they moved to the floor.

When more space was offered Axel began to sneak his hands up Demyx's shirt, pulling at the bottom and yanking it off when the other teen raised his arms and soon clothes were shed, thrown blindly around the room in an effort to touch skin to skin. They were grinding and touching, panting and sweating; they became one and Demyx cried out, throwing back his head and letting it hit lightly against the hard wooden floor. Hips clashed as they pounded together, skin slapping against nude flesh. Hands wandered and teeth and tongues teased, nipping and biting, kissing and licking. Groans and moans along with screams and pants filled the room and the storm ended abruptly as the lovers both came in a series of groans and screams of his lovers name as Axel collapsed on top of Demyx and kissed his forehead, pushing back the stray , locks of blond hair that clung to his sticky face. Sweet words were whispered for minutes on end, time seeming to stop as the two recollected themselves and clothed slowly, each equally watching the other with a smile on his face. When they left, their attention was only one the other, heed for who may be on the streets all gone from the nights pleasure.

Axel drove Demyx home that night, holding hands and smiling occasionally at one another. When they arrived at Demyx's home Axel got out and uncharacteristically held open the door for Demyx to hop out and giggle.

"What a gentleman." Demyx giggled, blushing lightly and taking Axel's hand as he walked Demyx to his door. Once there they shared a sweet goodnight kiss and Axel smirked softly before winking at Demyx and leaving the boy grinning childishly and love-struck.

Demyx entered his home exactly at midnight, watching through the window as it was pelted with rain, his boyfriend zooming off into the distance and back to his own home.

Axel smirked to himself as he got out of his mustang, looking back at it to inspect it and smirk wider. _Damn, this baby just keeps getting more beautiful._ He turned away from his car and stomped up to his door, shaking the rain water out of his spicy red hair and clomping around his walk way to get off the water and dirt before entering his house and further wiping his feet. He threw his boots off, walking down the hall while stripping himself of his shirt and throwing it to the side in his room as he entered. He ran a hand through his slightly messy and tousled hair to fix the falling spikes, peeking into a mirror and flipping a few flaming locks until they fell around his face. He sighed.

"Man, I really need to fix my hair again…Maybe tomorrow I'll see if Naminè will do something with it for-" When he turned, Axel stopped dead in his tracks to see a teen he knows he's seen before. And his mouth dropped at the weapon in the boy's hand glittering maliciously, and he backed up when the teen began coming after him walking in slow, calculated strides. The slate colored hair fell over his right eye, but Axel knew they were both gleaming in the dim light, the look of insane murder on his face. But it was the calm, eerie expression that caused a shiver to run down Axel's spine as he was backed into a wall. For once in his life, Axel cowered in a corner while someone advanced on him.

"What are you doing here?" Axel wanted to sound brave. He wanted to sound as though he wasn't afraid of this kid that was apparently shorter and weaker than him, but the gleam in the boy's eyes was enough to scare Axel out of his wits. His voice shook as much as the rest of his body, and he raised a shaking hand when the boy got close. He had seen this same look from the slate haired one before and he didn't need a second guess at knowing that his advances to Demyx were slowly making him insane.

"It's become so hard to keep away the feeling that he deserves better. I didn't want to but you…" He paused, his tongue flicking to wet his lip. Axel could feel the jealousy radiating off him, as well as the overwhelming anxiety that caused the murderous teen's hand to shake.

"I…I wanted him to be happy. I _tried_ to stop myself; to think of his happiness and not my own _pain_. But I can't. You now leave me no choice, Axel." And that's the voice that reminded him of everything he went through to get with Demyx. The voice that tried to take Demyx away from him; the voice he heard talking to Demyx only two hours after Axel asked the sandy blond musician out. They called him the Cloaked Schemer for whatever reason, but Axel now knew exactly why. Zexion Ienzo; the best friend of Demyx Myde. A lot of people said Zexion was head over heels in love with Demyx, and would do _anything_ for his best friend. Others said they were secret lovers until Axel and Demyx started dating. And Axel was one who believed it, because Demyx had told him. Because Demyx _trusted and loved _Axel.

"Zexion…Don't do this. You don't _need_ to do this! Th-think rational, will you? Listen…I'll stay away from Demyx for a little while, okay? Just don't do this." Axel felt the tears coming to his eyes. Not because he was afraid, not because he knew Zexion would kill him if he found he needed to, but because he would never see Demyx again. He _loved_ Demyx, dammit! He actually and honestly loved the boy more than he thought he would. But he felt somewhat happy it was ending like this. He made love to Demyx; he had whispered such dirty and sweet things in the boys ear…things he knew Zexion would never say. He was too shy or too quiet or even too stoic to say such things, even to someone he loved so deeply. But if anyone could have Demyx…he knew he should be thankful it was someone who would kill for him. And that made Axel satisfied enough to watch Zexion brandish the weapon like his favorite play thing, looming over him.

"Just…tell Demyx…I love him…one more time…" Axel whispered as the blow struck him hard in the head. Pain burst into his eyes so much he had to close them. Before he lost consciousness he felt cold fingers prying at his neck and suddenly coldness in his throat, and he was choking on something that tasted so foul, so bitter, so sweet at the same time. His breathing was being cut off, oxygen in his lungs having no where to escape and blood suddenly leaking in anywhere it could. He spit up as much as his throat would allow and he heard the almost silent _drip-drip _as it fell to the floor.

Fear and agony spread through him, his hands reaching up to cling to the ones around his neck. He was against the wall, his eyes becoming now so wide he felt they would pop out, and could. The face above his was emotionless but trying so hard not to look completely shocked with himself, fearful that Axel would fight back. Blackness began gathering on the sides of his eyes, creeping in to make the world around his fate away. His naked chest became soaked in his own blood as his limp body thudded to the floor by Zexion's feet. And the man left Axel dead on the ground, muttering disgusted words to himself and cursing his own soul to hell. If there was such a thing for people like him…

Demyx had woken up and called his boyfriend at seven in the morning only to receive no answer. Not in the least bit worried and thinking Axel was most likely still asleep, Demyx set out to Axel's house, intent on waking him up with a big good morning kiss. The sun was shining already, even this early in the morning, and it was surprisingly warm outside as Demyx strolled along. As he rounded the park by Axel's house his cell phone went off in his pocket, the special ring set for his best friend and his best friend only.

_Ienzo, Zexion  
- Cloaked Schemer_

"Zexy! How ar-"

"Demyx…" His name came out as a sob, a hushed whisper, and Zexion let out a soft scream. It was so tortured and mournful that Demyx had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from screaming also. Tears welled in his eyes as he listened to his best friend sob over the phone, unable to say anything for several minutes. He stopped, reaching out to grab onto the back of a bench for support as he took in a deep breath, speaking around a lump in his throat. He didn't notice how early-morning couples looked as they passed, seeming worried about the young man but not stopping to say anything.

"Zexion…What's wrong? What happened?" Demyx was concerned. Zexion _never_ cried. Ever. The only time Demyx ever saw Zexion cry was when someone close to him died. The brunette had been there through it all, waiting to make the other's day better every single moment, and somewhere in there his best friend fell in love with Demyx. The slate haired teen hadn't let Demyx see him cry since then.

"Demyx…do not go in Axel's house….whatever you do….d-don't go in." Zexion choked out between sobs and Demyx felt something inside him burst. He tightened his grip on the phone, thinking about the worst he could.

_Who is he with?_

But he couldn't bring himself to voice the question. Instead, he did exactly what his best friend told him not to do. In fact, he ran to Axel's house, tears blocking his vision as he ran into a street, not caring for cars at all. He ran up the drive way and rammed into the door, flinging it open. Above all better judgment, a blind panic propelled him into the house and he tripped over the threshold clumsily. Managing not to fall onto his knees, he righted the phone to his ear.

"Axel-Oh…my…" He whirled around just as the smell hit him. It was like no other and he knew exactly what it was when it hit his nose. But for some reason, he blocked out Zexion's protests, his screams and cries of agony and apologies and ran to the source of the smell. The room where Axel slept was closed, but Demyx paid no attention to it. He stomach turned unpleasantly when the smell grew stronger and more unbearable as the door flung open. From next door the neighbors could hear the screams of Demyx and Zexion through the open door.

_He dropped you off_

_I followed him home_

_Then I stood outside his bedroom window_

_Standing over him he begged me not to do_

_What I knew I had to do_

'_Cause I'm so in love with you_

"I'm sorry Demyx! I'm sorry! Forgive me, oh god, forgive me! I love you! I really…Truly love you." Zexion's cries were cut off as the cell phone dropped to the ground and the call ended. Two lovers lay on the floor, one bloody and broken, long dead, and the other wailing, sobbing and calling for his name. And cursing another's.

_Oh my love_

_Please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands _

_And we'll start a new life._

A/N: And there it is folks! I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. If you could point out any grammatical or spelling errors my spell check may have missed (Or I may have missed) that would be awesome! Review please! And this took me a really long time to do and then to edit, so if you could be kind if you're going to give crit. or flames, that would be appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
